1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus including a main frame having a pair of side plates facing each other and a base plate whose opposite end portions are supported by the respective side plates, and in particular, to a mechanism for mounting a sensor for sensing a recording medium being conveyed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus capable of recording images on both faces (sides) of a recording sheet. According to this image recording apparatus, in the case of one-side recording, an image is recorded on one face of the recording sheet, and then the recording sheet is discharged. On the other hand, in the case of two-side recording, after a recording sheet on one side of which an image has been recorded is conveyed again to a recording portion through a return conveying path that extends from a downstream side of the recording portion to an upstream side thereof, an image is recorded on the other side of the recording sheet, and then the recording sheet is discharged. Each of the above-described conveying path and the above-described return conveying path is defined by a guide member. The guide member is disposed so as to be interposed between a pair of side plates spaced from each other in a widthwise direction of the apparatus, and opposite end portions of the guide member are supported by the respective side plates, whereby the guide member is secured to the side plates. It is noted that there is known a frame as a connecting mechanism including a pair of side plates facing each other and a connecting member bridged laterally therebetween for connecting the side plates to each other.